


Завеса жалости

by thegamed



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке "Хиджиката/Окита. Омегаверс. Трагическая история Окиты, скрывающего от общественности свою природу омеги (и компенсирующего это при помощи своих садистских замашек), который вынужден хоть кому-то, но довериться. Бедный Хиджиката Т___________________________________Т".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завеса жалости

Площадь Йошивары делится на три сектора — красный, лиловый розовый. Ко всем ведет один коридор — темный, с полом, покрытым мягким ковром, перекрытый несколькими занавесами так, чтобы каждый входящий мог свободно пройти в любой из секторов, не опасаясь чужих любопытных глаз. Первым, там где коридор еще достаточно широк, идут выходы в розовый сектор, за ним следует лиловый, а за шторами, именуемыми в народе завесой жалости, лежит последний, красный. В нем, единственном из всех, тщательно следят за биологическими циклами женщин, работающих здесь, а обслуживание таково, что один клиент не встретит другого даже при большом желании.  
Не то чтобы необходимость посещать Йошивару, да еще и такой непрестижный ее сектор, как-то задевала гордость Окиты Сого, но доставляла ему определенные неудобства.  
Не то чтобы в Шинсенгуми было принято интересоваться биологическим статусом командиров, но инопланетную заразу земляне приняли с легкостью, а традиции, с ней связанные, тут же переиначили под свои, патриархальные.  
Не то чтобы Окита не мог дать отпор любому, кто усомнится в его способности управлять отрядом, но предпочитал, чтобы такие вопросы даже не возникали в голове подчиненных. Базука отвлекала их внимание особенно хорошо.  
Вот и сейчас, стоило поиграть бровью и ненавязчиво показать из-за спины ручку, как офицер Ямазаки стушевался:  
— П-простите Окита-сан, показалось.  
— Что показалось, — поинтересовался Окита почти ласково, одним голосом обещая все кары небесные и три часа на станке в придачу.  
— Сакура, наверное, зацвела, — опустил глаза Ямазаки.  
Сакура, значит. Вот на что похож для других его, Окиты, запах.  
На самом деле Окита безбожно опаздывал. Ему стоило покинуть казармы еще с утра, добраться до Йошивары, вернуться к ночи, при необходимости повторить, но все не давали дела. Что ж, еще одна остановка — и можно будет уехать. Окита удобнее перехватил папку с делом о «слизневых оползнях» и направился в сторону кабинета Хиджикаты.  
Сакура и правда цвела, белые верхушки деревьев были видны за оградой, слишком далеко, чтобы был слышен запах или долетали лепестки. Было почти до одури, не по-весеннему жарко, и Окита оттянул воротник, повертел головой, вздыхая. Терраса казалась какой-то нескончаемой — но с Хиджикатой вечно были сплошные проблемы, так что такой малости, как искривления пространства, Окита не удивлялся.  
Оказавшись внутри, он немедленно бросил на пол оттягивавшую руки папку. От удара поднялось облачко пыли, заигравшей в солнечном свете, воздух загудел. Ощущение было похоже на зуд — оно шло откуда-то со спины, скапливалось у позвоночника, и уже оттуда расползалось по всему, до кончиков пальцев, телу. Горячий тяжелый шар набухал в животе.  
Окита хотел было развернуться и уйти — черт с ним, с Хиджикатой, с ним и разговаривать-то не стоит, если только не для развлечения, — но Хиджиката немедленно его окликнул. Отчего-то слизневые оползни ужасно его интересовали, даже больше чем Джои — хотя казалось бы, что взять с полуразумных субстанций. Возможно, Хиджиката интересовался жизнью сородичей или существ, близких по уровню интеллекта.  
— Ну? — процедил Окита. — Прочитать-то самостоятельно вы сумеете? Или мне прислать кого-нибудь, чтобы разобрал с вами по слогам, Хиджиката-сан?  
На секунду тот нахмурился и отложил кисточку:  
— Сого, сядь, — сказал он и замолчал, жуя кончик сигареты.  
— Если вы закончили...  
— Нам пришло заключение от врачей госпиталя сегуната, — произнес Хиджиката. — Это вот, — он кивнул на лежащую папку, — может оказаться теперь бесполезным.  
Окита все же решил сесть.  
— Нас поработили окончательно? Ура?  
— В каком-то смысле да.  
Хиджиката смотрел куда-то сквозь него, рассеянно и мутно, и Окита подумал, что, должно быть, не ему одному в этой комнате не по себе.  
— Врач сегуна высказал предположение, — завел волынку Хиджиката, и Окита даже не стал слушать, он прикидывал, что минут пятнадцать потребуется ему, чтобы оказаться за пределами казарм Шинсенгуми, битком набитыми парой сотен человек разного биологического статуса. Еще час — это если повезет — доехать до Йошивары, а по пути ему обязательно попадутся пробки, запруженные улицы, рынок, который так некстати пересекает самая короткая дорога, какие-нибудь нарушители. Проще было остаться у себя и запереться. Ну, если бы он не был в этот момент у Хиджикаты.  
— Ты слушаешь? — рявкнул тот. — И как мы за эти полтора года не поняли, что слизь влияет не на агрессию? — Окита смотрел. — То есть влияет в каком-то смысле. Но не в том. И не на ту агрессию. Короче, не на ту, которая с джаставеями, катанами и выламыванием решеток. И патриоты тоже не сюда!  
— И на какую же?  
Хиджиката явственно смутился, поискал глазами по комнате и, не найдя подходящих примеров, уставился в окно.  
— Вот пчелки, когда пчелок двое, а цветочек всего один, обычно не могут договориться.  
Окита почувствовал стремительно приближающуюся дурноту, не объяснимую ничем, кроме сверхъестественной тупости Хиджикаты.  
— Гениально, — согласился Окита.  
— В общем, на этот раз ни на что, кроме репродуктивных циклов, она не влияет, — быстро, по-заученному сказал Хиджиката. — По всему выходит, что незадолго до начала этого текста вся упоимнаемая в сюжете слизь (а ее было много) мутировала в нечто необходимое для размножения. И под влиянием больной фантазии читателей стала похожа именно на это.  
Казалось, на лице Хиджикаты большими буквами написано "За что?!" При таком раскладе ему бы не поздоровилось в любом случае — и не только из-за необходимости просвещать Окиту, хотя, кажется, он еще этого в полной мере не осознал.  
Окита смотрел на мучительно краснеющего Хиджикату, который в этот момент как раз добрался до куска «лиловый сектор — это те, у кого слизь мутировала по типу бета, и они самые нормальные тут», и сидеть было неудобно. Слова «размножение» и «Хиджиката» сочетались посредственно, а Хиджиката и нездоровый цвет кожи — еще как. До собственной комнаты идти было далеко. А краснеющий Хиджиката был прямо здесь, и был он незлопамятный, благородный и, черт бы его побрал, добрый.  
Окита пересел ближе.  
Хиджиката уставился на него.  
Окита пересел ближе.  
Хиджиката пожирал его глазами. Забытые сигареты валялись где-то на полу.  
Окита пересел ближе:  
— Вы же не дадите умереть мне медленно и мучительно? Ну, знаете, это примерно как когда мангу закрывают за падение рейтингов, потому что герои не соответствуют ожиданиям читателей.  
Хиджиката замотал головой.  
— Ты на что намекаешь?  
— Хиджиката-сан, — укоризненно произнес Окита. — Вы же сами все знаете про пчелок.  
— Я не могу.  
— Да-да, и вы еще вот таким меня помните, — он показал полметра от пола.  
Хиджиката закивал. Оките уже было не до разговоров. Зато он знал один радикальный метод.  
— Тогда прощайте, Хиджиката-сан, — сказал он и начал падать в обморок.  
Через секунду его уже удерживали, крепко прижимая к себе. Окита тут же вцепился в чужие плечи. Хиджиката был горячий, весь взмокший, от него одуряюще пахло, и Окита бездумно потерся щекой о его щеку.  
— Окита, — беспомощно сказал Хиджиката.  
— Не заставляйте меня упрашивать. Я-то думал, вы хороший человек.  
Дальше уговаривать его уже не пришлось — Хиджиката, путаясь в застежках, стаскивал с Окиты одежду.  
— Я одного не пойму, — пробормотал он, дойдя до самого главного.  
— Ну что вы как маленький, — поторопил его Окита, — это же мутировавшая слизь. И даже полуразумная. Где хочет, там и выделяется.  
Хиджиката вздернул его бедра себе на колени и склонился ближе, Окита вцепился в волосы у него на затылке.  
— Быстрее, или я тебе живот вскрою, отделю ребра от грудины, ноздри вырву, — бормотал Окита, пытаясь скрыть облегчение, — глаза выну ложечкой для грейпфрута.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, — шепотом соглашался с ним Хиджиката, не переставая двигаться внутри туго и равномерно.  
Полуразумная слизь издавала приятные мокрые звуки.  
Минут десять спустя Окита сладко потянулся и озвучил вопрос, который беспокоил его теперь больше всего (не считая голодающих комаров Пакистана и достижения мирового господства в двухнедельный срок):  
— А к чему были все эти рассуждения про Йошивару, если я все равно туда не поехал? Как вы думаете, Хиджиката-сан?  
Тот выдохнул облачко дыма и предположил:  
— Жалкая попытка автора отдать дань моде на социальные проблемы омегаверса?  
— Вам прочистило мозги? Слизь перетекла немного ниже? — удивился Окита. — Тогда расскажите, зачем это вообще был омегаверс. — Нельзя было просто так взять и потрахаться? — Он покосился на Хиджикату и сам себе ответил: — А впрочем, нет, нельзя.  
— Чтобы ты спросил, — огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
— Кстати о вопросах.  
Хиджиката обреченно чертыхнулся.  
— Мне все любопытно, а какой у вас биологический статус?  
И на этом безусловно волнующем месте, одновременно намекая, на текст все-таки опустилась завеса жалости.


End file.
